Of Mudbloods and Werewolves
by EM Vought
Summary: An AU version of my HP world where Dean and Kaeli Monson are American and werewolves (different breed than Lupin) and a Potions class that goes horribly wrong.


"I hate potions." Dean Monson lamented to his sister lazily on their way to Potions class. Of course Snape HATED Dean, not just because he was Gryffindor, but because he was a wolf and a Mudblood Monson who didn't even attempt to apply himself in the class. Unlike Kaeli who was quite good at it.

"Buck up, we can scare Malfoy without Snape even knowing."

"You are like way too into Malfoy." Dean said with a laugh as they entered the classroom.

"I am not! I just happen to like annoying the git!" She said putting herself down at a cauldron right next to the blonde boy.

"Maybe a little too much," Dean murmured teasingly. But it was worth it seeing how ill Draco looked.

Snape put the potion up on the board and they were supposed to attempt it without his help. They also had to share some potion ingredients. It was about half-way through class when Kaeli got up and went over to Draco's table. He hadn't noticed her coming up until she was right next to him. "Draco."

"What do you want?" He asked after he recovered from a mild little startle.

She paused. "I was just seeing if you were done with the Nundu saliva."

"It's right there." He grumbled, scowling into his cauldron, but gestured at the container a little.

"Thank you." She said leaning passed him to get it. He caught a whiff of her perfume. It was violets and vanilla, a very nice smell actually and under it her own unique scent, which people assumed werewolves smelled bad, but it was just the opposite, they actually smelled clean and fresh, very woodsy too.

Draco was still and waited for her to remove herself from his vicinity in an uncomfortable silence. Dean was just kind of staring at them in confusion.

She left obviously oblivious and returned to Dean handing him the Nundu saliva. "What?" She asked seeing his face.

"Nothing," Despite looking at her like she had 3 heads now.

"Well, stop looking at me like that then...you're creeping me out."

"Alright fine," He said looking back to his work.

"Malfoy!" Snape said so suddenly everyone in the room jumped, including Draco, whose head snapped in Professor Snape's direction. "What do you think you're doing? Never put in the crushed porcupine quills when it's still on the fire!" Draco blinked. He hadn't even realized.

"What happens if you add crushed porcupine quills while it's still on fire?" Dean asked his sister.

"It will blow up."

And it did. Dean cringed and they both ducked, just in case there were dangerous amounts of projectile ruined potion. And there was, over everything, especially Draco, his cauldron a melted lump of black. "Monson! Take Malfoy to the hospital wing!" Wow, Snape must really be in a foul mood if he was angry at Malfoy.

He wondered which one he meant until he figured out Snape was glaring at him. Okay geez! Guy sit on his wand or something? Dean got up and sneered a little, but grudgingly helped Draco off to the hospital wing.

Pomfrey took Draco immediately wanting to get the potion off of him before it did much damage, she just glanced at Dean and told him to wash up and get his clothes washed immediately. Even though Dean had potion on him she wasn't concerned.

"Okay, why are you freaking out over him and not me?" Dean had to ask. Did she just not like mudbloods/werewolves/filthy Americans?

She rolled her eyes. "You're immune to potions on the outside, drink it and it's a different story."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Good to know." He said and went to clean up.

It was a while before he saw Kaeli again. "Snape made me clean up the disaster of a potion." She sighed. "I was the only one that could touch it as Snape's wand had been hit by the potion. I even had to clean that off when I was done."

"Yeah, Pomfrey just told me I was externally immune. News to me," He said.

She paused. "I've told you that...you probably weren't listening though...anyway we have to go back to Pomfrey." She sighed.

"We do?"

"Yeah, something about werewolves being weak creatures against Dementors, yadda-yadda-yadda, we get chocolate and nap time before lunch." She grinned.

Dean perked up. "Cool!"

They got back to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was apparently busy. "Oh, Kaeli, dear, will you take these robes to Malfoy, please? They should fit. I don't want him to leave for a while, but he might as well be dressed."

"Uh, sure," She said before going over and opening the curtains a little. "Draco..."

"Go away!" He snapped from the bed, trying not to scratch, Pomfrey had said not to, but it was difficult when he itched so badly.

"If you don't come out, I'm going to come in." She threatened.

"Well, I'm not coming out." He snapped in irritation.

So, she came in and found him only wearing his boxers and trying not to scratch his green scaly skin. "Pomfrey told me to bring you these robes." She told him.

He took them, though he knew they'd only serve to irritate his skin further, but his ego was bigger than his sense of physical comfort so he put them on. Scowling all the awhile and never really looking at her.

"It's not that bad." She told him. "Green looks good on you...obviously since you're in Slytherin...almost like a big snake."

"If you're trying to make me feel better you can just...get out and if not...well...the same applies." He grumbled, finally hissing a little and giving in a little more to scratching his skin. It was unpleasant.

"Oh, here," She hated to here people complain, it annoyed her. She grabbed his arm and licked it. And it stopped itching.

Draco was wholly confused and disgusted until he realized the itching had stopped and then he was still...disgusted and more...confused. "Why did you just do that?" He asked bewildered.

"It stopped itching didn't it?"

"Well...yes." He said, eyeing her uncertainly.

She shrugged. "Maybe I'm in a good mood."

"Or you feel guilty, which you should." He snapped, though his tone faltered a little. "I wouldn't have ruined the potion if it weren't for you in the first place."

She looked surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone."

"You're the one that brought it up." She pointed out. "Now, come on."

"I said leave me alone." He snapped, glaring at her now.

"You're trying to scare a werewolf, nice..." She said rolling her eyes.

"Go. Away."

"Fine, if that's all the thanks I get for bringing you some robes and making you not itch. Ungrateful little git." She said leaving him there and going over to Dean flopping on the bed next to his and grabbing some chocolate off the nightstand.

Dean was snuggled up on the other bed, gnawing on the chocolate. "What was that all about?"

"He blames me because he's all green and scaly," She said shrugging. "Don't know what that's about."

Dean snorted and shook his head. "Ignore him."

"Think that will help?"

"Yes."


End file.
